wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Archive:The Shadowhoof Caravan
The Shadowhoof Caravan or Thundering Herd Market is an event that settles just under Thunder Bluff. Hosted on the full moon of every month, the date will always change. The moon phase is based on the real world calendar, so please keep an eye out! Background I was born a caravaneer Like my father was before me, And should I cry as he set to leave He'd sing me the song - the old strong song -'' ''Of Acheelow'Mohachee ''-- Opening stanza of "Acheelow'Mohachee", a traditional Shadowhoof song'' Trade is an inseparable part of Shadowhoof culture, and caravans are quite literally the lifeblood of their society: it provides income, forms social ties, and influences tribal structure. Because of this, a small contingent of Shadowhoof are always on the move, hawking wares to weary adventurers all over Kalimdor and making sure to keep one step ahead of goblin industry. But, despite that rivalry - or perhaps because of - Shadowhoof caravans have a distinctly whimsical, free-spirit air. The caravans wouldn't be complete without food and wine, story and song, fortune telling or fire twirling, and of course, should something draw your eye, they'll be all too happy to barter. Goals *To increase roleplay-based business transactions *To encourage Shu'halo identity building through the creation/selling of artifacts and jewelry *To raise gold for the guild so that we may continue providing roleplay events for the server Schedule The full moon schedule for 2013: *January 26 *Febuary 25 *March 27 *April 25 *May 24 *June 23 *July 22 *August 20 *September 19 *October 18 *November 17 *December 17 Goods for Sale The Shadowhoof caravan is purposefully less mechanical than most market events, because as a self-sufficient tribe, the Shadowhoof sell what they've managed to make or find. Our goods vary slightly from one caravan to the next, so that customers can have the thrill of finding something new, should they so choose. However, certain vendors do have niches. 'Vendors' Kurshaw - Leatherworking ; Supplies Whitetail - Enchanting ; Booze ; GHI 'Regular Goods' *Pets - Snakes, Owls, Frogs, Prairie Dogs, etc. *Food and Drink - All levels from 1-90 (booze included) *Alchemy - Flasks, potions, elixirs, and herbs *Leatherworking - Leathers, skins, scales, and assorted armor *Gryphonheart Items - Our guild leaders will have a few custom items for those who use this add-on. We have plans to introduce Total RP items as well. *Whitetail's grab bag - A mixed bag of items that is constantly changing. No one knows the contents except Whitetail! Should you purchase it, you will receive five items and the bag itself (and, yes, the bag is random too - anything from a pouch to frostweave!) 'Please Note' *Bartering and item swapping is allowed, even encouraged! *We can and do cross-faction trade. *Other vendors of either faction are welcome to come along to sell their wares, as well. *If you want to join us to sell your goods, or you would like us to obtain a certain item for you to purchase on the night of the caravan, make sure you mail (H)Kurshaw or (H)Nightreed If Kurshaw is unavaliable in game ONE FULL DAY in advance. See also *Shadowhoof Events List *The Shadowhoof Tribe guild site - guild website Category:Archived Events